


It Always Rains on Easter

by PatL



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Another holiday story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ken Hutchinson learns the true meaning of Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Rains on Easter

It Always Rains on Easter

Nine year old Kenny Hutchinson stood in front of the mirror and struggled with his tie. He made a frustrated noise and untied the knot once more. He looked up at his mother.  
"Do we have to go, Mom? It's raining outside and it's cold. It always rains on Easter."  
Mary Hutchinson looked down at her son and smiled. "I know that it seems like it, Kenny. We shouldn't let the rain stop us from going, though. We go to the Sunrise Services to celebrate Jesus rising from the grave. Besides, you know what rain is, don't you? Rain is God's tears."  
Kenny looked at his mother with doubt in his eyes. "God's tears? Why is he crying?"  
"Because he gave His only Son so we could be free. Jesus died to save us from our sins."  
"Well, if God's sad, why did he do it?"  
She smiled. "Because God loves us and so does Jesus. When you love someone, you'll do anything for them. Even if it makes you sad."  
She knelt down in front of him and tied his tie. She stood and smoothed his hair. "Now, that's got it. Come on, your father and sister are waiting for us. We don't want to be late."  
As Kenny sat in the back seat of their car, he thought about what his mother had told him. Almost to himself, he said, "I wonder if he was scared."  
Mary looked back at her son. "Who, Kenny?"  
Kenny blushed, embarrassed that she had heard him. "Jesus. They did some really bad things to him. Then they left him on that cross. He must have been really scared."  
"I'm sure he was, Kenny, but he was very brave, too. He loved us enough to die for us, and for that, he rose again. It's a very special kind of love, Kenny."  
When they got to the small clearing in the woods, Kenny got out of the car and opened his umbrella. He held his mother's hand and walked up the hill. On the top of the hill stood a large white cross. He remembered the story that his grandfather had told him about the cross. A tiny church had once stood at the bottom of the hill. When lightening struck the church and burned it down, the small congregation had built the cross and carried it to the top of the hill. While they were building a new church, the congregation held it's services at the foot of the cross. Even after the church was built, they still held their Easter worship in the clearing.   
It didn't take long for the large crowd to gather. As the preacher began his sermon, the rain fell around them and thunder echoed in the distance. Kenny looked around at the large trees and moved closer to his mother. As the preacher talked, Kenny said a prayer of his own.  
"God, I'm sorry that Jesus died and I'm glad that he came back. Thank you for loving us and for keeping us safe. I hope someday that I meet someone who loves me that much. I don't know if you can do that, but it would be really nice if you could."  
As the crowd began to sing "Amazing Grace", the rain stopped and the sun came out. Kenny fought with his umbrella, trying to close it. He felt his mother tug on his arm.  
"Look, Kenny! Look up."  
At the top of the hill, the white cross stood tall and proud; and behind it, arching across the sky, a rainbow appeared.  
Kenny Hutchinson looked up at the sky and smiled. "Thanks, God."


End file.
